


Legend of Zelda: The Princess and the Wolf

by The_Pyromancer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Years ago the Hero of Twilight Link and the Twilight Princess Midna defeated the evil Ganondorf, saving both of their worlds. Now, their great-granddaughter Midna is dragged into the Realm of Light during a series of mysterious earthquakes. Separated from her home, Midna finds herself the only hope to save the wielders of the Tri-Forces of Wisdom and Courage. Can she become a hero?





	Legend of Zelda: The Princess and the Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Princess and the Wolf**

* * *

The world was filled with the familiar haze of twilight but it covered an unknown landscape. Suffice to say, Midna was not pleased by this.

She'd just been entering the Shrine of the Mirror of Twilight to make the daily offering for prosperity that was her duty when the earthquakes had started. Like any sane person she'd stood still, holding the wall until the earthquakes had subsided then planned to go check on the state of the rest of the castle. Before she'd been able to take another step though the earthquakes had returned. They'd subsided after a brief period but now her priorities had changed. Eyeing the offering she had managed to keep safely in hand she'd turned back and started to the Mirror of Twilight to pray for relief from the quakes. She'd been unsurprised when a third earthquake had hit as she was walking up the steps.

Unsurprised but also not prepared for the increased intensity of this one. She'd fallen forward, the offering flying out of her hands. She'd landed not very gently on the ground, glad that she'd worn proper hunting clothes instead of robes that day. Midna had been planning to go out to the forest and indulge in a hunt after she'd given the offering. Now she found the offering splattered against the Mirror and her plans likely cancelled. Cursing rather colorfully in an interesting mix of High Twili and Hylian she'd scrambled to her feet and tried to clean off the mirror.

This had turned out to be a mistake because as soon as her hand had touched the Mirror of Twilight it had started to glow, odd geometric patterns appearing on the surface and extending outwards to surround her in rings of light.

"Aw Zant spawn…" were the only words she'd managed before she'd felt her body torn apart and flung through a void.

In what felt like both an instant and an eternity Midna had found herself reassembled and thrown across a hard marble floor. She gasped in pain as she rolled to a stop. Grumbling while untangling herself Midna looked around and that's when she noticed how wrong everything was. There was the familiar glow of twilight, but the room was unlike any Midna had ever seen before, and she'd explored every nook and cranny of the Castle and surrounding town.

The white marble floor for example didn't exist in the Twilight realm where black was the preferred color of choice. The walls contained large, colorful stained glass windows of designs depicting things Midna had only heard about in the stories told by her great-grandfather when she'd been a small child. The three golden Goddesses were depicted creating the mystical land of Hyrule, the realm of light, the place her people had been long ago banished from. In the middle of the large hall she saw a large stone altar that contained three beautiful pieces of jewelry. They were each made of delicately formed gold worked in various patterns with gems contained in them. One contained a large emerald as its centerpiece while another had two rubies that shared their golden home. The third had three small sapphires that were placed in a triangle in a golden setting. The altar had something written on it but she didn't recognize the writing on it.

Behind the altar was an entry way that led further into the building but she couldn't see what lay in it due to shadows that obscured everything beyond the hall. Midna heard something opening behind her. She looked and saw a large double doorway that was slowly creaking open against the air of disuse. A chill ran down her spine from whatever was behind the door. She'd always had good instincts for trouble before, and she'd never been let down following them. So as the door opened she moved quickly to hide behind the altar. Once she was in position she peeked around the edge and couldn't help but gasp at the sight that greeted her.

Changed from their long confinement in the Twilight realm her people had gained the familiar range of blue skin and other such features she'd grown used to throughout her life. Only her great-grandfather had been any different, although as a child she'd never really considered that fact. What she saw now though clearly didn't belong to her homeland. Guards covered from head to toe in black armor marched into the room, a large range of vicious looking weapons in their hands. Walking in the middle of them was a woman who defied Midna's experience. She was shorter than the average Twili citizen. The woman was clad in dark armor much like the guards, although with golden filigree decorating it, and a sword at her hip. Her head was revealed though, showing pink skin, long golden hair and clear blue eyes, all unknown in the Twilight realm except in old stories. The woman had an ornate crown resting on her head and a satisfied smile on her lips.

Another group of black armored guards followed, dragging something between them. The woman stopped before the altar and turned around, leaving her back to Midna. The group of guards stopped and separated slightly, allowing her a chance to see what they'd brought with them. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight. Two beasts, both unlike any she'd ever seen before stood covered in collars and chains. Both were straight out of the stories she'd been told as a child, and both important in their own way.

One was a large boar of black skin with spots of fur the red of blood. The boar had large, curved tusks that looked like they would double as formidable weapons, if they hadn't each been bound by chains held by the guards. The boar didn't struggle against its bonds but Midna could see a defiance and fear in its eyes. The boar wasn't just a dumb animal, but full of intelligence and an awareness of the situation that Midna knew she lacked.

The other animal was a large, brown furred wolf. The wolf had blue eyes that also radiated intelligence, fear and understanding. Compared to the boar's stoicism the wolf was looking around the room, taking everything in. For a moment Midna's gaze met the wolf's, and she felt a mutual understanding between them. The wolf, and the boar, were in a dangerous situation and she was the only one who might be able to help. The wolf continued to look around but never lingered on the spot Midna hid, never giving her away.

The golden haired woman held up her hand above her head for all to see. Even through her gauntlet Midna could make out the glow of a golden triangle that seemed to exist both above and below the gauntlet. In resonance similar golden triangles appeared on the heads of the wolf and boar. Midna recognized the golden triangles as part of the Tri-Force, the symbol of the three golden Goddesses who had created the world.  _What is going on here_ , wondered Midna.  _I was taught those symbols recognized the chosen of the Goddesses and gifted great power. Those are definitely not regular beasts…_

A musical voice suddenly rang through the chamber. It took Midna a moment to realize that the voice was speaking Hylian. "Oh Golden Goddesses I beseech thee! We gather before you today in this, the Temple of Time, the place closest to your realm, to honor your glory. I, Queen Zelda the Mighty, possessor of the Tri-force of Power ask for your blessings in this endeavor."

Midna felt her heart skip a beat at that name. She recognized it of course, Queen Zelda was famous even in the Twilight Realm for helping the Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Queen to destroy the King of Evil so long ago. This was a different Queen Zelda though. The name was popular in the royal family and had a significance in it. Midna was more worried by the mention of the Tri-force of Power though. The Queen Zelda she'd heard of had had the Tri-Force of Wisdom while the King of Evil had had the Tri-force of Power.

Queen Zelda continued and Midna strained to listen, feeling that what was being said was important. "I have gathered in this holy place your three chosen ones. With the blessings of Din I have reached out with a mighty hand and gathered the chosen of Nayru and Farore."

Queen Zelda unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her. Midna's view to the proceedings was partially obscured by the woman's back but she got a chill at what was about to happen. The wolf apparently had the same premonition because they started to fidget slightly. The boar just stood still though, looking straight up into the Queen's eyes. The wolf ventured a glance at Midna and in that intelligent gaze she saw a plea for help.

"Nabooru, last of the Gerudo tribe and bearer of the Tri-Force of Courage. You stand before me today in a manner befitting your position as the chosen champion of Farore. Sadly, it is my duty to reform the Tri-Force into its original form. To do this I must end your life but I would like you to know that you succeeded in keeping your burden safe until the chosen one could collect it, and you are to be commended for this."

As the Queen raised her sword up into the air Midna knew she'd seen enough. She stood up from her hiding place and threw the nearest thing she could reach. The emerald stone flew through the air and hit the Queen in the head, unbalancing her. She dropped her sword and turned to face Midna, her face twisted in fury.

"Who dares!" yelled the Queen. When she saw Midna her eyes widened in surprise. "A Twili?! What are you doing in the Realm of Light?"

Midna summoned all of her courage and smiled at the Queen. She gestured around the room. "Doesn't look much like the Realm of Light currently. Feels similar to being in the Realm of Twilight actually."

"A minor unbalancing that will be fixed soon enough," replied the Queen. She gestured to the armored guards and three of them started to move towards Midna, weapons drawn.

Midna still didn't have a weapon, as she'd left hers at the entrance to the Temple of Twilight when she'd went to make her offering. The wolf looked at her and then to the guard holding the boar. An idea flashed into her mind and Midna nodded in understanding. The wolf started to fight viciously against their chains, forcing the guards to hold them tighter. A loud howl drew the attention of all of the guards and Zelda briefly. Midna reached out and grabbed up the ruby stone. She threw it as hard as she could at one of the guards holding the boar. The guard staggered slightly but stayed on their feet. The boar chose that time to struggle finally. The boar suddenly leapt forward and the unbalanced guard fell down onto the ground. The wolf managed to jump onto the guard, teeth somehow tearing through metal like it was nothing. The boar then leapt back towards the other guard that held its chains and knocked them to the ground. They collapsed to the ground and the boar leapt on top of them, stomping down with their hooves, crushing the armor.

The Queen turned towards the animals, her sword in hand. "How dare you! This ends now!" She moved towards the boar to end its life but Midna scooped up the sapphire stone and threw it at the Queen again. She turned around and shattered it with her sword, snarling at Midna. "Guards! Kill the pest! Now!"

Several guards ran towards Midna from both sides of the altar. Seeing no way past them she turned around and ran down the hallway she'd seen earlier. The guards followed, getting bottlenecked slightly in the hallway. She'd hoped to find another way out or a web of chambers to hide in but was instead confronted with a dead end. The room was similar to the prior one, with stain glass windows and white marble flooring. Stairs led up to a dais that was the center of the room. Without much choice Midna ran up the stairs _. Maybe this'll at least buy some time for the boar and wolf to escape,_  thought Midna, although she didn't really believe it would. They were probably being killed as she ran. She hated the feeling of powerlessness.  _If only I had an actual weapon…_

A glow tore through the haze of Twilight, drawing her eyes to the center of the dais. In a stone pedestal rested a sword that radiated with golden light _. Is that what I think it is?_  wondered Midna in wonder.

She'd heard stories of the weapon that was held in the Temple of Time but she'd never expected to visit the Temple or even the Realm of Light for that matter, so she'd never paid them much heed. She stopped in front of the sword, admiring the make of its blade and the simple design of its handle. The only real decoration was the three golden triangles that made up the symbol of the Golden Goddesses, the Tri-Force. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the legendary sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

Behind her Midna heard the guards clanking up the stairs. She turned and saw that the room was filled with them. She was surrounded.  _This isn't good,_  thought Midna. Down the hallway she heard a howl followed by an explosion. She hoped that was a good sound but she doubted it. She glanced back at the Master Sword.  _Well, I wanted a weapon…_

But still she didn't pick up the weapon. Her people, the Twili had been banished from the Realm of Light to the Realm of Twilight many centuries prior for crimes of using dark magic to try to take over the world. They'd spent the rest of their lives anguishing in perpetual twilight, forever learning to regret their sins. If anyone counted as evil, it was them. Midna was worried that that long ago taint counted for their ancestors as well. For her. Would picking up the sword sear her with light, slowly killing her before the guards finished her off? Or would it make quick work of her, erasing her from existence in a blink?

As the first of the guards stepped onto the top level of the dais though Midna realized she didn't have a choice.  _Better to die by the power of light then whatever these things are_ , decided Midna. She reached out and wrapped a hand around the handle of the sword. When light didn't sear her flesh from her bones she quickly put a second hand on the handle. She gripped tightly and pulled, lifting the sword out of its pedestal.

Or at least that had been the plan. The sword didn't budge at all. She tugged again, with all of her strength, still nothing. "Oh, that's not good," muttered Midna. She heard something clanking behind her and without even turning she rolled to the side. The guard's sword slashed through the spot she'd occupied just s moments prior. It struck the Master Sword and a blaze of light shot out, engulfing and destroying the guard. The dark armor crumpled to dust and a blue spirit departed into the air, free from the armor.

"Well, the sword works," admired Midna. It had so thoroughly destroyed the guard that even its sword had been turned to dust, once again leaving Midna without a weapon. She heard a howl from down the hall and felt the tingle of magic run through her. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt a certainty fill her. She reached out and gripped the Master Sword once more in both hands. She tugged and this time them blade slid smoothly out of its pedestal. A blast of light shot out and knocked back the group of guards that had been charging at her. They were flung to the far ends of the room, several crashing hard against the walls.

She swung the Master Sword experimentally through the air, enjoying the heft of the weapon. It felt like she'd been using it for years, like it had been made for her. A sense of urgency filled her mind, calling her back down the hall. She ran down the dais, Master Sword in hand. The guards who had been tossed were starting to get back up. She slashed at the nearest one, her sword slashing through its black armor like it did air. The armor peeled away from her blade and unraveled itself. A blue spirit lifted free of the armor. "Thank you," bid the spirit, disappearing through the ceiling.

Midna continued into the hallway but was confronted by one of the guards who had been thrown down the hall. It was on its feet, sword in hand. It swung at her and she parried the blade, throwing the guard off balance. She stabbed with the Master Sword, cracking through the armor and freeing another spirit. The other guards were starting to move back down the hallway towards her but she ignored them, running back into the altar room.

Midna emerged back into the altar room to find a vicious fight raging. The boar and the wolf were backed into a corner, armed guards standing in front of them. One guard stabbed at the wolf with a spear but the boar deflected it by grabbing the shaft in their mouth and twisting, snapping the weapon. A blue glow surrounded the wolf and with a howl a magical circle appeared in the air above them. Ice spears rained out of the circle, putting a protective wall of ice around them and spearing two of the guards. Their armor cracked and two more spirits were released. The Queen was standing back, watching the sight with her back to Midna.

Excitement seemed to be radiating from the Master Sword. Evil was in the air and after almost a century the Master Sword was able to destroy it. The sword almost seemed to take pleasure in banishing evil. Midna wondered as she held the weapon whether that would eventually include herself, being a denizen of Twilight. For now though she was able to wield the blade in defense against evil and that was all she needed to know.

Suddenly the Master Sword tingled in her grip and Midna felt a prickle run down her back. She turned in time to parry the sword of one of the guards who'd followed her to the back room prior. She blocked another strike, taking a step back as she did. When the guard struck a third time Midna dodged and rolled to the side around the strike. She came up behind the guard and slashed up, cutting the armor in two. She turned around once more and stabbed at another guard who was charging at her with a mace. That guard also fell to the ground, its body disintegrating. Down the hallway to the Master Sword's dais she saw the remaining four guards coming down the hall towards her. Looking back only briefly to see that the wolf's wall of ice was still standing, although being hacked at by the remaining guards, she fell into a fighting stance and held the Master Sword at the ready.

The hallway only really allowed one guard to come at her at a time as long as she stood at the mouth of it. Doing so limited the moves she could perform, but it did mean she was less likely to be overwhelmed. She wished she had a shield as the Master Sword was made to be used in conjunction with one. She'd been taught in a style that used a shield with a sword. Luckily she also knew how to fight without one so she'd just have to make do.

The first guard came at Midna, a large two handed sword in hand. Midna deflected the first attack into the ground, her arm aching at the effort. She stabbed out with the Master Sword, taking the guard in the side. Luckily it was enough in this case. In most enemies the fight would have kept going but the guards seemed to be made of pure darkness and the Master Sword cut through and banished them with little trouble.

Unfortunately it still took the armor some time to disintegrate. A second guard stabbed at her with a spear around the first guard. Midna leapt backwards to safety but the Master Sword stayed stuck in the first guard. Once again weaponless Midna faced the second guard as it walked past the now disintegrated form of the first guard, the Master Sword lying on the ground. Midna dodged the first jab with the spear, then a second. The third caught her in the side but was stopped by her leather armor. The blow still winded her though and would probably bruise when everything was over. She barely managed to dodge the fourth attack. When the guard attacked her for the fifth time she rolled underneath the attack and came up behind the guard, Master Sword in hand. She swung with both hands and cut the guard in half, the top half tumbling to the ground.

Now she was back in the hallway with two enemies left, both with swords. Midna parried the first attack of the third guard and responded by chopping off its sword arm. The arm clanked to the ground and the guard looked in surprise at the wound. Midna took off its head before it could do anything else. As the third guard collapsed to the ground she just looked straight at the fourth which seemed to be studying her. She gave the last guard a toothy smile and then leapt over the fallen guard. She landed and stayed in a crouch, avoiding the guard's attempt to catch her off guard by swinging where she would be. She swung her sword and took out both of the guard's legs. It collapsed to the ground, its body coming apart. She stabbed the Master Sword through its chest just to be sure though, silencing it's movements for good.

Removing the Master Sword from her fallen enemy Midna ran back out into the altar room. She almost didn't notice as something came flying at her as soon as she exited the hallway. She pitched forward into a roll and dodged underneath the attack. She got up on her feet and saw a ball of energy strike the wall and blow out a large chunk of the stone. Queen Zelda's face was twisted in anger as she charged up another attack and fired it at Midna. She was ready this time though and swung with the Master Sword, knocking the attack back at the Queen. Zelda dodged to the side and the attack instead hit the remaining guards that had surrounded the wolf and boar. They were engulfed in the explosion and obliterated. The ice wall shattered, revealing the wolf and boar standing, haggard but alive.

Queen Zelda stood up, sword gripped tightly in hand as she regarded Midna. "You filthy Twili scum! What are you doing in the Realm of Light interfering with the work of the Goddesses?"

Midna shrugged slightly as she started to walk around the altar and approach the Queen. "I was just grabbed through a portal and brought here against my will. A better question is, why is the Realm of Light covered in Twilight? Because without that I'd probably be dead."

The Queen sneered. "Only my piece of the Tri-Force allows me to keep my true form in the Twilight. It made it easier to hunt the other chosen bearers."

"But why are you hunting them in the first place?" asked Midna, Master Sword at the ready in case of an attack. The wolf was glowing behind the Queen and seemed to be casting some type of spell. The spell covered the boar and their breathing seemed to even out.

"Because, only with the true power of the Goddesses can I end this blasted cycle!" yelled Zelda, her eyes wide with madness. She pointed to herself. "Queen Zelda isn't just my name or title, it is who I am! I am the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, killed and reborn constantly. Always to eventually be captured, sealed or killed for my piece of the Tri-Force. Every time I'm reborn this happens. In multiple timelines. I see it all! Even now I'm being killed in a world of ocean, my ghost forced to assist a young boy in fighting a new evil. In another timeline I see myself shackled and chained in a castle dungeon, the Dark Lord Ganondorf risen and ruling the world! Do you know how maddening it is to know what my predestined fate is?"

"Not really," admitted Midna. She wasn't even close to the succession of the Throne of Twilight. Her mother had been the third child of the former Queen and she herself was the fifth child, meaning she was safely away from any fear of rule. She'd been raised with the freedom to roam the gardens or visit anywhere in the Twilight Realm. To hunt and train and become what she wanted to be. She couldn't even imagine not having that freedom.

"Exactly!" cried Zelda. "The spirit of Hylia is reborn constantly but each 'Zelda' is their own person. Their own memories and personalities, but all eventually led to the same destiny. I chose to fight that type of rebirth. I have all the memories of my past lives and all the power of the Goddess Hylia at my disposal. I called the Tri-Force of Power to me and was born with a different destiny. Now, I'm just one step short of having the complete Twi-Force and I won't let some Twili filth with a sword get in my way!"

Zelda threw another blast of energy at Midna. She countered by swinging the Master Sword and knocking the blast back at Zelda as hard as she could. The blast struck a surprised Zelda, energy crackling around her as she screamed in pain. Midna walked up to her, sword in hand and looked down at the injured Zelda. She held up the Master Sword for her to see. "Too bad this isn't just any sword," said Midna.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. "The Master Sword! No wonder….How could a Twili manage to wield an artifact of the Light…" Zelda grew quite as Midna watched. Suddenly a smile grew on her lips and her body was racked with laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Midna.

"Everything!" answered Zelda. "Everything is hilarious! A comedy of tragedies and errors. The world just loves to laugh at my pain and misfortune. For once, I'm just going to laugh back!"

Suddenly a bright light started to surround Zelda. Her body started to shift and change. Her eyes turned completely white and her armor and clothes flaked away. Her body and limbs all started to stretch and elongate. Her legs melted together into a long, golden tail. The wolf gave a cry and charged at Zelda. The tail lashed out and knocked the wolf away. Midna realized something bad was going on and swung down at Zelda with the Master Sword. One of Zelda's golden arms came up first and struck her in the chest, sending her flying backwards to land painfully on the stone floor. As she stood up and saw the monster that stood in the former Queen's place.

The monster was larger than anything Midna had seen before. Four tall Twili put together end to end roughly equaled the length of the thing. The monster had the body of a snake with golden scales but the enlarged head of Queen Zelda, a maddened smile frozen on her white eyed face. Twelve pairs of large arms ran down the body, acting also as a strange type of legs. The monster opened her mouth, pointed fangs decorating the inside and let loose an unearthly shriek. She charged at Midna who rolled out of the way. Unfortunately as the tail passed her it struck her and knocked her to the ground. The monster then rounded on her, trying to come down on top of her.

Midna slashed randomly with the Master Sword, the first strike cutting across the monster's chest. She let loose a cry of pain as green blood oozed out of the wound. She brought up an arm and then brought it down on Midna. The arm crushed her into the ground, causing her to gasp in pain. She thought she felt a popping sensation and was sure that something was broken.

The monster brought another arm up and was about to crush her again when a red and black form came crashing into the monster, knocking it to the side and off of Midna. She stood up slowly, painfully and saw the boar crashing into and breaking onw of the monster's arms. The monster gave another cry of pain and went to swing at the boar but found the wolf on the other arm, biting into it. The two beasts harassed the monster, not allowing her to gain any ground.

Midna tightened her grip on the Master Sword and charged at the monster. She swung and chopped off one of the arms, green blood spraying everywhere. She dodged another arm and split a third in half. The boar's tusks suddenly glowed and the boar leapt into the air and came down on the monster, crashing it into the ground. A magical circle glowed under the monster and tendrils of blue light leapt out and wrapped around the monster, keeping her pinned to the ground. The monster that had once been Queen Zelda flailed in vain, screaming out unintelligible noise. Midna looked sadly into the monster's mindless white eyes and then thrust the Master Sword between them. Light exploded outward blinding her and sending her backwards.

When she could see again she saw that the monster was gone, along with the haze of twilight. Night was visible outside, the room illuminated by the glow of the moon. Two women stood where the two beasts had been prior. One was a tall red haired woman with red eyes and dark skin. She wore a shirt of mail that was underneath a red shirt and dark red leather pants. On her back she had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

The other woman was a short, brown haired woman with bright blue eyes. She wore green clothes suitable for riding a horse. Her right glove had three gems, a ruby, sapphire and emerald cut into triangles and laid out in the pattern of the Tri-Force. She didn't have any weapons but Midna could feel magical power radiating off of her. She was clearly powerful even without a weapon. The back of both women's hands glowed with the symbol of the Tri-Force.

"The nightmare is finally over," commented the red haired woman. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled broadly. "It feels good to be human again."

The brown haired woman returned the smile. "Yes, but there's still a lot of work to do." She turned to look at Midna and bowed deeply to her. "I want to thank you for your help. Without you she would have killed us both and plunged the world into darkness."

"I couldn't let her just kill you," answered Midna. "I don't even know how I got here."

"It was the work of the Goddesses," replied the brown haired woman confidently. "I can see their mark on you. The fact that you wield the Master Sword proves it."

Midna held up the weapon and studied it. "It didn't work for me at first though. I was actually worried touching it would kill me."

"Normally it probably would have," said the brown haired woman. "But there's something different about you, something that confused the sword. It recognized you as part of two realms. I used some magic to allow you into the Realm of Light, allowing the Master Sword to truly accept you as its wielder."

"Who are you?" asked Midna.

The red haired woman gave a bow. "I'm Nabooru, last of the Gerudo tribe and wielder of the Tri-Force of Courage."

"And I'm Princesses Link, Heir to the throne of Hyrule and bearer of the Tri-Force of Wisdom," answered the brown haired woman.

Midna looked at Link in surprise. "Wait, you're the heir? What about Zelda then?"

Nabooru stepped forward to answer the question. "When the former King of Darkness, Ganondorf, fought against the Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Princess he possessed the then current Queen Zelda's body. He left a seed of corruption there that infected the spirit of Hylia. When the Goddess was reborn the seed sprouted and corrupted the current Zelda and drawing the Tri-Force of Power to her."

Link took up the tale from there. "She was just a regular farmhand but with the memories of Hylia all coming back at once and the voice of evil whispering in her mind she want insane. She saw herself as the rightful ruler of Hyrule and the inheritor of the Goddesses' power. She ousted my family from the throne and plunged the world into Twilight to weaken us. Her possessed army hunted us down and brought us here so that she could perform the ritual to take our pieces of the Tri-Force and open the Sacred Realm."

"And now?" asked Midna, trying to take it all in. Everything sounded like the stories she'd been told as a child and she'd never expected to find herself in one. It was almost took much to take in at once.

"And now I return to pick up the pieces of my kingdom," answered Link.

"I guess I'll be heading back to wandering around," yawned Nabooru and Midna wondered if anything fazed the woman.

Link turned and smiled at the woman. "There will always be a place for you in the castle if you choose to visit."

"I will take you up on that offer so I hope you don't regret it," laughed Nabooru. She looked over at Midna, curiosity on her face. "Thanks once again for the assist. What's you name anyways?"

"I'm Midna, warrior-priest of the Twili," replied Midna with the formal Twili welcoming gesture, sweeping her right slowly to rest against her belly.

Nabooru's face scrunched up for a moment as she tried to remember something. "Why does that name sound familiar…"

Link looked over at Midna in surprise and curiosity. "Wait, as in the Twilight Princess Midna? Partner of the Hero of Twilight?"

"Twilight Queen," corrected Midna. "She's my great-grandmother. I was named after her."

"Well, that's an interesting coincidence," pondered Link. "Are you going to be returning home now?"

"I don't know," said Midna. "I'm not sure I know how. I don't even know how I got here in the first place. Do you?"

"I don't," admitted Link. She smiled ruefully. "I was rather busy at the time. If you'd like, you could stay at the castle while we figure out how to return you home. You'll be treated like the hero you are and a place will always be welcome for you."

"I think I'll accept your offer," smiled Midna. She could see stars in the sky through the windows and could feel the Realm of Light calling to her, begging to be explored. Midna couldn't help but accept that offer too.


End file.
